una visita nocturna
by Akari de black
Summary: Alec sale por la noche sin que nadie en el instituto se de cuenta, va a ver a magnus en una de sus visitas nocturnas, magnus ya lo espera en su casa para pasar un buen rato


Los persoajes no son mios pertenecen a la gran mente de cassandra clare,  
el fic tiene denominación M por obvias razones tiene escenas explicitas ..

Alec salía de el instituto de nueva york, ya pasaba mas de la media noche y estaba seguro de que nadie en el instituto lo había visto salir," todos estaban ya dormidos y fui tan silencioso como pude nadie me escucho" se decía a si mismo alec que caminaba por las desiertas calles en camino a la ya conocida para el , casa del gran mago de Brooklyn.  
los cabellos se le alborotaban mas, haciendo un pequeño torbellino de color negro. Las obscuras calles se habrían paso delante de el solo alumbradas por los faroles, todo el era negro y blanco solo sus ojos daban color a aquel cuadro que pareciera como si fuese una de esa películas antiguas.

cuando llego al barrio Brooklyn encontró rápidamente la casa de el gran brujo acercándose a el timbre haciéndolo sonar un par de veces.

- si quien es ¿ - se escucho la voz de magnus detrás de la puerta , parecía como si se hubiera despertado recién y seguramente eso era cierto ya que solo los vampiros tienen una vida de noche

- soy yo magnus, alec – dijo el neflim de cabello negro esperando que con eso el mago le abriera la puerta y efectivamente sucedió lo que el había previsto abrió la puerta dejando ver a magnus que traía el cabello lacio y caía sobre sus hombros, diferente a como siempre andaba y con una bata de seda roja cubriéndole el cuerpo

-a que as venido neflim? – dijo con algo en la voz que le era como si estuviera molesto, pero solo era para engañarle un poco, se divertía cuando hacia eso.

- tu me as citado aquí … mas bien yo debería preguntar el " para que me as llamado " – dijo alec con una media sonrisa.

- entra te explicare todo dentro – dijo el mago dejando pasar al cazador de sombras a su casa, que era justo como alec recordaba, y como no la recordaría si en los últimos mese prácticamente se la vivía hay .

- siéntate siéntate – dijo magnus mostrando su sillón que estaba un poco mas limpio de lo normal- o prefieres pasar directamente a mi cama? – enarco una ceja al decir lo ultimo pero alec ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá de magnus

- entonces para que me querías? – dijo casi cortante el cazador de sombras aunque esa no era su intención realmente

- uno ya no puede llamar a una persona solo para disfrutar un poco de su compañía? – le respondió

-entonces solamente me tienes aquí para hacerte compañía?-

-asi a sido las ultimas veces que as estado en mi casa no?- el mago se sentó a su lado, acomodando su pulcra bata de seda roja para que se arrugara lo menos posible, alzo la cabeza mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules que eran casi como si deslumbraran –

- tienes razón – sonrió un poco

- entonces alec?- se acercó a el pasando uno de sus largos brazos por la espalda de el Obviamente menor de los dos – cuantas horas tienes hoy? –

-tengo asta las 8 AM …- el mago sonrió y se arrojo sobre el acorralándolo contra el sillón como si de su presa se tratara

- magnus estamos prácticamente en una guerra estas seguro que hace esto es correcto –

-estemos o no en guerra no creo que esto sea correcto pero sinceramente no me interesa, Alec quiero que disfrutes por un momento por favor que olvides todos tus deberes de cazador de sombras que olvides las heridas, la sangre, los demonios las luchas por lo menos por estas horas –

le dijo con una seriedad absoluta, el rostro de magnus estaba casi paralizado en una mueca seria esperando que el otro rasponeara algo para así poder continuar.

- te tomare la palabra Magnus pero solo por esta ves de acuerdo?- le dijo mirando directo a sus ojos viendo cada detalle de aquellos amarillos y gatunos ojos que le gustaban pór los cuales había renunciado a su amor por jace. El mago solo sonrio dejando ver sus dientes blancos abalanzándose sobre el cuello del neflim dejando una visible marca de propiedad a lo cual el de inmediato protesto

-como se supone que lo explicare?- dice un poco exaltado

-no se di que algún demonio te golpeo o algo parecido – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia comenzando a besar cada centímetro de la piel de alec bajando por su cuello llegando asta su clavícula comenzando a quitar las negras ropas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor .  
Recorría cada centímetro de la parte superior del cuerpo de alec como si fuese la primera ves que recorría el cuerpo de otro hombre, cada centímetro de su blanca piel le parecía fascinante, también le resultaba fascinante todas las cicatrices hechos por las runas que tenia en la piel, cada una la acariciaba con cuidado haciendo que el cuerpo del menor se estremeciera bajo el.  
alec ya estaba jadeando, el solo echo que lo tocara con sus largos y delicados dedos le hacia sentir como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo, le fascinaba le embriagaba todo lo que magnus hacia.  
el gran mago de Brooklyn detuvo por un segundo las caricias del cuerpo del mas pequeño para quitarse la bata de seda dejando ver que bajo de esta no traía absolutamente nada , alec se le quedo mirando con asombro y fascinación

- que? Te asombra mi grandioso cuerpo? – dijo un tanto burlón magnus, alec no dijo nada solo miro en dirección a un jarrón que estaba del otro lado de la habitación sintiendo como la sangre subía completamente a su rostro – sabes hacerlo en el sillón es incomodo – lo agarro como si fuera una princesa y lo llevo a su cama recostándolo con cuidado como si pudiese romperse aunque el savia y era testigo de lo fuerte que podía ser .

Magnus no era muy paciente para esas cosas, así que decidió acelerar un poco, esperando que alec no se ofendiera por que todo era tan rápido, bajo su mano pasando por su vientre donde comenzaba a acariciarlo asta llegar a sus pantalones que con una destreza que hacia notar que era experto en el tema, los quito dejando ya solo una única prenda, magnus se relamió los labios al ver a alec de aquella manera mientras que el mantenía los ojos serrados no solo por lo que sentía si no por que tenia vergüenza

-mag..magnus las luces – dijo en tono entre cortado y muy bajo, el mago de inmediato entendió y con un tronar de dedos las luces se apagaron dejando la habitación a obscuras , solo mediamente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba y esparcía por el interior de la habitación dando un reflejoa la plateado blanca piel de alec.

- eres hermoso lo sabes no? – le dijo el mago susurrándole al oído aprovechando aquella cercanía para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, alec no respondió nada solo se limito a dar un pequeño gemido que salió repentino de su boca sin que este lo pudiese callar. A magnus le gusto lo que escuchaba y con la destreza de un gato deslizo los bóxer que traía el Neflim dejando ver que su hombría ya había quedado un poco despierta a lo cual Magnus solo sonrió y deslizo de nuevo la mano asta llegar a aquella parte sensible de el peli-negro masajeándolo para terminar de despertar su hombría. Alec ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos era muy sensible para aquellas cosas, los gemidos de alec solo lograban excitar mas a el gran mago dejando ya su miembro completamente despierto esperando para poder invadir aquel cuerpo que tenia frente a el.

- alec? Puedo? – le susurro esperando la respuesta mas alec solo asintió con su cabeza, el mago se posiciono entre sus piernas mientras el menor se acomodaba mejor, ya no se necesitaba preparación previa, lo habían echo tantas veces las ultimas noches que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado lo suficiente para que el dolor de la penetración fuera muy poco ya.  
el mago puso la punta de su hombría en la entrada ajena , comenzando lentamente a introducirlo en aquella estrecha cavidad que se contraía sobre su palpitante entrepierna haciéndole tener una oleada de placer que disfrutaba enormemente, cuando estuvo completamente en su interior se quedo asi por un momento esperando que el otro se acostumbrara, asta que sintió que alec movía sus caderas un poco tomando eso como un "sige" así el mago empezó a moverse en su interior primero lentamente para después tener un ritmo constante y rápido, de ves en cuando los gemidos salían de la boca de mangnus acompañando a los ya incontables gemidos de alec que se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama, el mago regreso a el pecho del menor lamiendo las cicatrices que resaltaban como plata en su piel, las embestidas seguían a un paso continuo, el mago sentía placenteramente como las paredes se contraían así que acelero aun mas el movimiento del constante "sale y entra" del cuerpo de alec ya que sabia por su propia experiencia que el menor no tardaba en correrse, magnus subió aun mas su rostro asta llegar a los labios de alec besándolos de manera feroz casi salvaje pero no le importaba ambos ya estaban perdidos en el placer que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su pareja.  
alec sentía que su cuerpo ya no soportaba mas a pesar de que ya aguantaba mucho mas a cuanto aguanto la primera ves que tuvieron sexo ,aun no tenia un aguante prolongado, sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban para después dejar llega el orgasmo derramando su semilla entre el vientre de magnus y el sullo.

magnus sintió como alec se corría entre ambos y como su entrada se contraía aun mas contra su virilidad haciendo que el también llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo, callo un poco exhausto o eso aparentaba sobre alec por un momento quedando unidos como si solo fuesen una persona para después de eso salir de su interior y acomodar mejor al menor en la cama entrando el también a ella , cobijándose ambos con una de las mantas, la madrugaba entraba mas dejando asi que el frio se resintiera. Alec aun respiraba entre cortado y cansad, con un movimiento se acerco a magnus abrasándolo acurrucándose entre sus brazos para quedar lentamente dormido, el gran mago siguió el ejemplo de su pareja quedando dormido…

alec? Alec despierta – hablo Magnus, la habitación se llenaba con una tenue luz del amanecer que inundaba y despojaba de las tinieblas a cada centímetro de la habitación de Magnus

-aa Magnus? Que paso? – dijo asoñolado el menor

-son las 7:30 será mejor que..- no termino la oración cuando alec ya se encontraba vistiéndose a toda prisa con cara casi de susto y dolor era obvio que le dolía pero no diría nada era mas importante que no descubrieran que estaba ausente esa noche también

-Magnus lo siento te llamo después – llega asta el gran mago y le da un rápido beso en los labios –

-de acuerdo … cuídate mucho si alec? No quiero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea para tener que salvarte la vida de nuevo – el mago sonrrio y vio como el neflim salía de la habitación corriendo, escucho el portazo de la entrada.

alec corría a toda velocidad por las calles asta llegar al instituto , al parecer nadie estaba despierto, de eso se dio cuenta cuando caminaba por los pasillos de lo que era "su hogar" sintió un alivio y fue directo a su cuarto mas sintió como si la sangre se le helara al ver a jace en su puerta recargado

-aa ho..hola jace – dijo alec esperando que no hiciera preguntas pero sus esperanzas cayeron feamente cuando jace hablo

- donde estabas?- pregunto naturalmente jace

- Sali a caminar hace unas dos horas no podía dormir mas – trato de mentir

-si ..a caminar - veía directamente la marca que estaba en su cuello lo cual alerto a alec haciendo explicar su procedencia

- esto aa me encontré con un demonio antes del amanecer y …- no pudo terminar de explicar ya que jace reia

-si y ese demonio se llama Magnus bane no? – dijo sonriéndole, alec solo sintió como la sangre se le subia al rostro - no te preocupes no dire nada … solo no me mientas por lo menos a mi no

- de acuerdo ahora déjame entrar aun tengo sueño- jace se aparto de la entrada y el peli-negro entro a la habitación serrando la puerta tras de el .

Es mi primer fic publicado aquí … espero tomatazos cualquier cosa que deceen :D

Perdón por algunas faltas de orrografia entre otras cosas D:


End file.
